$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {-1} \\ {1} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {4} & {2} \\ {-2} & {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{1} & {3}-{4} & {-1}-{2} \\ {1}-{-2} & {1}-{2} & {4}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-1} & {-3} \\ {3} & {-1} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$